Source:NetHack 3.0.0/unixconf.h
Below is the full text to unixconf.h from the source code of NetHack 3.0.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.0.0/unixconf.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)unixconf.h 3.0 88/07/21 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifdef UNIX 6. #ifndef UNIXCONF_H 7. #define UNIXCONF_H 8. 9. /* 10. * Some include files are in a different place under SYSV 11. * BSD SYSV 12. * 13. * 14. * 15. * Some routines are called differently 16. * index strchr 17. * rindex strrchr 18. * 19. * Also, the code for suspend is only given for BSD 20. */ 21. 22. /* #define BSD /* define for 4.n BSD */ 23. /* also for relatives like SunOS */ 24. #define ULTRIX /* define for Ultrix v3.0 or higher (but not lower) */ 25. /* Use BSD for < v3.0 */ 26. /* "ULTRIX" not to be confused with "ultrix" */ 27. /* #define SYSV /* define for System V */ 28. /* #define NETWORK /* if running on a networked system */ 29. /* e.g. Suns sharing a playground through NFS */ 30. 31. /* #define GENIX /* Yet Another Unix Clone */ 32. /* #define HISX /* Bull Unix for XPS Machines */ 33. /* #define UNIXPC /* use in addition to SYSV for AT&T 7300/3B1 */ 34. /* also note that the stock cpp qualifies as a 35. STUPID_CPP for config.h */ 36. 37. /* #define PYRAMID_BUG /* avoid a bug on the Pyramid */ 38. /* #define APOLLO /* same for the Apollo */ 39. /* #define RANDOM /* if neither random/srandom nor lrand48/srand48 40. is available from your system */ 41. 42. /* 43. * Define DEF_PAGER as your default pager, e.g. "/bin/cat" or "/usr/ucb/more" 44. * If defined, it can be overridden by the environment variable PAGER. 45. * Hack will use its internal pager if DEF_PAGER is not defined. 46. * (This might be preferable for security reasons.) 47. * #define DEF_PAGER ".../mydir/mypager" 48. */ 49. 50. /* 51. * If you define MAIL, then the player will be notified of new mail 52. * when it arrives. If you also define DEF_MAILREADER then this will 53. * be the default mail reader, and can be overridden by the environment 54. * variable MAILREADER; otherwise an internal pager will be used. 55. * A stat system call is done on the mailbox every MAILCKFREQ moves. 56. */ 57. 58. #define MAIL 59. #define DEF_MAILREADER "/usr/ucb/Mail" /* or e.g. /bin/mail */ 60. #define MAILCKFREQ 50 61. 62. #ifdef COMPRESS 63. /* Some implementations of compress need a 'quiet' option. 64. * If you've got one of these versions, put -q here. 65. * You can also include any other strange options your compress needs. 66. * If you have a normal compress, just leave it commented out. 67. */ 68. /* #define COMPRESS_OPTIONS "-q" /* */ 69. #endif 70. 71. #define FCMASK 0660 /* file creation mask */ 72. 73. 74. /* 75. * The remainder of the file should not need to be changed. 76. */ 77. 78. #if (defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX)) && !defined(MSDOS) 79. #include 80. #else 81. #include 82. #endif 83. 84. #define HLOCK "perm" /* an empty file used for locking purposes */ 85. #define LLOCK "safelock" /* link to previous */ 86. 87. #ifndef REDO 88. #define Getchar getchar 89. #else 90. #define tgetch getchar 91. #endif 92. 93. #define SHELL /* do not delete the '!' command */ 94. 95. #include "system.h" 96. 97. #if defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) 98. #define SUSPEND /* let ^Z suspend the game */ 99. #define memcpy(d, s, n) bcopy(s, d, n) 100. #define memcmp(s1, s2, n) bcmp(s2, s1, n) 101. #else /* therefore SYSV */ 102. #define index strchr 103. #define rindex strrchr 104. #endif 105. 106. /* Use the high quality random number routines. */ 107. #if defined(BSD) || defined(ULTRIX) || defined(RANDOM) 108. #define Rand() random() 109. #define Srand(seed) srandom(seed) 110. #else 111. #define Rand() lrand48() 112. #define Srand(seed) srand48(seed) 113. #endif 114. 115. #include "extern.h" 116. 117. #endif /* UNIXCONF_H /* */ 118. #endif /* UNIX /* */ unixconf.h